Hampa
by Yaya Chocho Brown
Summary: Dia masih berdiri disana. Terus disana dan akan tetap disana. Tak peduli pada fakta bahwa ia masih punya seseorang yang menunggunya disini. Tak peduli bahwa aku membutuhkannya disini. Tak peduli bahwa buah cinta kami sudah mengerti arti sebuah kasih sayang./sekuel Kesalahan by YayaBrown./RnR


HAMPA

**By**

**Yaya Chocho Brown**

**Disclamer **

**By **

**Masashi K**

_**Sekuel Kesalahan**_

**.**

_Dia masih berdiri disana. Terus disana dan akan tetap disana. Tak peduli pada fakta bahwa ia masih punya seseorang yang menunggunya disini. Tak peduli bahwa aku membutuhkannya disini. Tak peduli bahwa buah cinta kami sudah mengerti arti sebuah kasih sayang. Ia akan tetap disana. Memandang seseorang yang seharusnya ia buang jauh-jauh dari fikirannya. berharap bahwa seseorang itu akan kembali padanya_.

-000-

Sasuke masih memandang wajah mungil nan imut itu yang saat ini ada di pangkuannya dengan datar tanpa ekspressi. Orang tua, mertua, dan kakaknya sudah tertawa bahagia sejak si kecil berhasil muncul di dunia ini.

Uchiha Renji.

Anaknya dengan Tayuya.

Ia mempunyai seorang anak sekarang. Ia menjadi seorang ayah. Tidakkah ia senang? Tidakkah ia bahagia?. Tidak. Ia merasa kebas sekarang. Bahkan wajah imut anaknya tidak mampu mengurangi rasa kebasnya. Dan ia juga menyadari ada rasa sakit juga di dalamnya.

-000-

Tayuya berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya di depan keluarganya saat ini. ia bukannya menyesal melahirkan Uchiha Renji.

Anaknya dan Sasuke.

Tapi, jika melihat ekspressi Sasuke saat ini, ia lebih memilih untuk mati saja. Untuk apa melahirkan anak yang bahkan suaminya saja tak bahagia akan hal itu. Bodoh bukan?

Ya. Tayuya merasa menjadi wanita paling bodoh di dunia.

-000-

"Uchiha Renji akan langsung terdaftar sebagai pewaris utama kekayaan Uchiha yang seharusnya menjadi jatah sasuke." Ucap Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke.

"itu bagus. Aku setuju, iya kan Sasuke?" tambah Uchiha Mikoto dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Ia memang sudah lama mengharapkan cucu dari anak sulungnya tersebut. Dan setelah menunggu lebih dari dua tahun akhirnya muncul juga apa yang di harapkannya selama ini.

"Hn." Respon sasuke dingin.

Selalu seperti ini. Tayuya sudah menduga akan seperti apa respon Sasuke. Bahkan saat Tayuya memberi tau suaminya tersebut bahwa ia hamil, respon suaminya sudah sangat dingin. Tidak ada kata-kata bahagia atau kecupan kasih sayang yang di berikan padanya. Yang ada hanyalah gumaman 'hn' dan berlalunya Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Tayuya terbuka, dan di susul dengan munculnya Sakura dan Sai dari sana.

Tayuya menatap Sasuke dengan tegang.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lembut dan penuh kerinduan.

Dan akhirnya air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan Tayuya meluncur juga dari sepasang mata indahnya. Tapi Tayuya segera menghapus air matanya sebelum yang lain menyadari bahwa ia menangis.

"maaf kami terlambat. Ada sedikit urusan yang harus kami tangani terlebih dahulu." Jelas Sakura pada Semuanya. Kemudian ia terkejut-atau berpura-pura terkejut-saat menyadari bayi mungil yang ada di gendongan Sasuke.

Ia menghampirinya dan mengelus pipi tembem Renji dan tersenyum tulus. Sasuke juga tersenyum –benar-benar tersenyum-.

Yang pertama untuk dua tahun ini.

"ia tampan. Mirip denganmu, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tulus.

"terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke.

Demi Tuhan. Tayuya lebih memilih untuk mencopot bola matanya sendiri dari pada melihat pemandangan seperti ini. mereka-Sasuke, Sakura dan Renji- terlihat seperti satu keluarga utuh yang bahagia. Melupakan fakta bahwa Tayuya lah yang harusnya ada disana, Tayuyalah ibu dari bayi itu. Bukan Sakura.

-000-

Setelah semua keluarganya pulang, keadaan berubah menjadi seperti biasanya di antara Tayuya dan Sasuke. Dingin dan Hampa.

Tayuya yang sedang menggendong Renji di tempat tidurnya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak histeris menyadari keadaan keluarganya yang menyedihkan. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya keras.

Dilihatnya Sasuke masih duduk tenang di sofa yang tadi di duduki keluarganya. Memandang datar kearah pintu yang tadi di lewati keluarnya dan keluarga Sasuke. Sama sekali tak berminat memandang buah hatinya yang saat ini di gendong Tayuya.

_Oh Tuhan….. aku ingin mati saja_

Tayuya histeris dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri. Tanpa memandang Tayuya, ia berlalu meninggalkan kamar Tayuya.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya." Kata Sasuke saat dia akan membuka pintu kamar Tayuya. "Aku sudah menandatanganinya, tinggal kau. Dan aku akan segera mengurus sisanya. Dan untuk masalah Renji lebih baik kita serahkan saja nanti semuanya pada hakim." Lanjutnya dan berlalu tanpa memandang Tayuya yang sudah tak dapat mengendalikan air matanya lagi.

Tega sekali ia pada istrinya.

Tayuya menangis lirih. Tangisan yang penuh dengan luka yang mendalam. Merangkul Renji dengan erat. Menciumi pipi tembam anaknya yang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas.

Bahkan Sasuke pun tak berminat mempertahankan Renji.

-00-

_Seminggu sebelum proses persalinan Tayuya. Sasuke mengetahui semuanya._

_Semuanya._

_Salahkan Tayuya yang meletakkan buku hariannya semabarangan di sofa keluarga saat ia sedang didalam kamr mandi. Ia mengira di situ aman. Karena Sasuke sedang ke kantor dan suaminya itu pasti akan pulang malam mengingat jadwal seorang direktur Uchiha Corp memang padat. Namun semua yang di pikirkan Tayuya salah ketika dia melihat suaminya yang sedang duduk kaku di sofa keluarga meraka. Di tangannya, tergenggam buku catatannya yang telah terbuka._

_Mendadak Tayuya merasa takut. Dai mencengkeram ujung dress hamilnya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. _

_Tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu. Dia pergi begitu saja dari rumah itu, dan tak kembali sampai hari ini -hari kelahiran Renji- dia baru muncul._

_Dan itu membuat hati Tayuya hampa._

-000-

Tayuya masih termenung sendiri setelah dua jam kepergian Sasuke tadi. Renji sudah di pindahkan ke box bayi yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

Air matanya masih saja mengalir dari mata indahnya yang menatap kosong objek apapun yang ada di depannya.

_Akhirnya memang harus seperti ini kan? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Tayuya._

Tragis.

Akhir kisah cintanya sama sekali tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Semuanya hancur hanya karena kebodohannya.

Ia memang bodoh.

_Aku ingin mati saja._

-000-

.

.

.

.

_Sabtu, 29 Maret 2011_

_Akhirnya aku yang menang kan, Sakura?_

_Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Mengingat selama ini kau selalu saja yang mendapatkan semuanya. _

_Kasih sayang Mom dan Dad, sahabat yang menyayangimu, bahkan Sasuke._

_Aku tak akan menyesal dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan ini._

_Aku pantas mendapatkannya._

_Ya, pantas._

_Kau bodoh Sakura. Kau bodoh karena tak mau mengakui perasaanmu pada Sasuke. Jadi bukan salahku kan mengatakan semua itu kepada Sasuke. Lagi pula kau masih punya Sai. Jadi berbahagialah dengan Sai –atau mungkin menderita?-_

_Aku tak akan menyesal._

_Ya, aku menang._

-000-

**The End**

…..

**Berakhir dengan gejenya. **

**Huffttt sumpah ini fict susah banget di buatnya. Yaya sampe harus dengerin lagu-lagu mellow untuk dapet feel nulis ini. **

**Maka dari itu, walaupun fict ini geje, Yaya masih minta reviewnya ya….. #gaktau malu plak!**

**Sekali lagi reviewnya! ^_^**


End file.
